Sonic Underground: Epilouge
by MyLittleFanfiction
Summary: They finally defeat Robotnik for real. Rated M for posssible violence.


One day Sonic-san was running.

On a cold september, after his great adventures, Sonic-san was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on Sonic-san's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes!

"You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman.

"What do you mean?" said Sonic-san

"You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a bad radio transmission.

"I still don't understand you?" said Sonic-san.

"Here, take this," she said and gave Sonic-san an Buddy Christ.

"Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!"

And with that she disappeared before Sonic-san's eyes!

Sonic-san was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, Sonic-san decided to show it to Tails-san.

"Oh no," said Tails-san, "you must forget about this!"

"Why?" enquired Sonic-san, "what do you know?!"

"I... I can't tell you. My dear Sonic-san, I didn't think it would be this soon!"

"What?!" yelled Sonic-san, "are you keeping things away from me?!"

"It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Tails-san and before Sonic-san could do anything, Tails-san had escaped his grasp.

"No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!"

Sonic-san was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It hurt. So Sonic-san wanted to find Sonia-san. After their adventure, Sonic-san and Sonia-san had been spending a lot of time together. Sonic-san kind of started to like her.

So Sonic-san went to Sonia-san and told the whole story. She listened to Sonic-san without saying a single word.

Then she said: "WTF, this is sooo big"

And Sonic-san said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!"

Sonia-san sighed and said: "You have always been special, Sonic-san and not just to me."

"How do you know that?"

Sonia-san looked at the cucumber that Sonic-san had received and said: "it kind of looks like the chaos emeralds, doesn't it?"

"could be...but it might not be...but, yeah,certainly it might be"

"Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," Sonia-san said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you.

"Inside? Like my heart?"

"No, don't be silly, like a mamory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Tails-san doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!"

Sonia-san's logic was flawless. So Sonic-san had to try it!

So Sonic-san concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a teddy Bear on the horizon.

But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head.

And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was Dr. Robotnik-san! In hell...

Sonic-san was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth.

The next morning we got evreything ready and went out to infiltrate Dr. Robotnik-san's base. And with my complex plan and disguise, we managed to breach through their unstoppable force.

We then defeated Dr. Robotnik-san and everyone rejoiced.

I came back from the celebrations to find Sonic-san and Tails-san in my room.

"Emerald-san said Sonic-san", "You need to make a choice."

Manly Tails-san believed the same thing," he said: I believe the same thing. It cannot go on like that.

He was right of course, it couldn't go on like this. I had to make a choice and the choice was...

"I pick," I said with all the pain in the wolrd in my heart because I knew that excluding one of the other was a true betrayal of my feeling. And when I looked at them, I saw them both waiting my very breath: "I pick Both of you. I can't choose. And this is the modern age. I should be able to pick both of you! There is enough for both of you to love me!"

And they recognised my wisdom and in the end, everything was right. We all lived happily togethre after all in my new House.


End file.
